Existence under Shadow
by Asuka Kimi
Summary: Seventeen years had passed ever since the tragedy that left only one survivor. Now, the new case with the same occurrence that had started once was repeating in town, chief Sarutobi had no other choice but requested assistance from specialists. Imagined his surprise when his best agents were all kicked out of said specialists' door after an epic fail first impression.
1. There were two Uchihas in town!

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Note**

Boyslove, yaoi, sexual situations. (Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto)

Genres: AU, supernatural, reincarnation, occults, dark past (sensitive materials), mature themes.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **\- _There were two Uchihas in town!_

* * *

A sleek black car stopped in front of the highest penthouse in the Konoha Town. As a man in business suit approaching said expensive vehicle, the driver side's door opened and stepped out a youth looked to be no more than twenty years old of age. An _Uchiha_.

Bottomless midnight eyes regarded his surrounding with little to none appreciation. The Uchiha rounded the front of his car and stopped by the backseat's door after motioned for the other man, whose memory reminded himself there should be another person in the car had almost immediately gone over to open it. Imagined the man's surprise when the Uchiha slightly crouched down gracefully, not even those spikes on the back of his head brushed over the top of his car in the process given the way they must be gelled so their edges all stood up, and revealed the person he had at first thought to be a lady.

Surprisingly they looked like the polar opposite of each other, or as the say went, two sides of the same coin. Whereas the older of these two, the one with each and every features belonged to his Uchiha name, jet black hair stood out on pale skin; the younger one must be a lost son of the sun, what with this kind of blonde hair even shinier than daylights stood proudly in all directions and healthy tan skin. The man mildly wondered if that tan was natural from what could be seen of his skin was the young blond's round face, complete serene as his lids closed, soft breathing indicated he was still slumbering in the arms of the black hair Uchiha. Both young men clad in expensive tailored suits, only different in their choice of undershirt, the older one's was rich Prussian blue while the younger's was a dark orange color.

Years of working in this business gave the man a habit of discreetly checking out his customers, especially new ones to look for more business potentials. These two undoubtedly covered all categories of people who would happily pay for any kind of service as long it pleased them, not to mention their last name. With that in mind, the man tried talking again after his failed first attempt. Previously even before any word could get out from his opened mouth, it had to be swallowed back down with one raised hand from the black hair Uchiha. Because said Uchiha seemingly had more important thing to do, like carrying his slumbering companion out of their car, than wasting time for pleasantries.

The black hair Uchiha didn't seem to be indicated on waking the other up as they had reached their destination. Seeing those obsidian eyes looked at the sleeping blond with a tenderness hardly could be given to anything else, the man decided this blonde one was to be hold in high regards, he lowered his voice so as not to stir the blond from his sleep. "Good morning, you must be Mr. Uchiha. We have been expecting you."

The Uchiha didn't look away from his companion's sleeping face for a reply, but he gave a curt nod indicated that he had heard the other man.

Before the man could say anything else, the Uchiha had already started walking in the general direction toward main entrance to reception area. "I trust our reservation was ready." That was not a question as it sounded more like a demand from the Uchiha's rich baritone voice, too deep to be from a young lad just at the end of his puberty.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." Normally the man would go on and give a quick speech to his new patrons about what these first class suites offered. However, he was informed if one wanted to impress the Uchihas, rather than using a long breath to jump from advertise to advertise, one would only need to patiently give them their spaces and let them see to everything on their own. So the man escorted his new customers to the highest floor, after informed the dark hair Uchiha their belongings had already arrived earlier. Again, with a curt nod, the Uchiha stepped into the roomy elevator, followed by the man who wasted no time to direct them to their assigned floor.

Usually new patrons would be all awe when they looked at the place in their first arrival. The suite was lavishly decorated with a mixed of modern Eastern styles and classic Western touches. Using dark color palette, in the spacy living room, furniture ranged from brown traditional sofas and low glass tea table, to blue silk curtains and beige carpet while the wall coated in deep sea color. Pricey decorative items were places artfully in the room and finest artworks hung on the walls to help raising the stylish ambiance yet not any less homey feeling. It was first time the man was graced with a person with a nonchalance to this level.

The Uchiha gave the suite not even a glance. With certain long strides, he headed in the direction of the master bedroom, where he gently laid his precious blonde bundle down on the bed swathed in finest linens and sat beside the still sleeping young blond, pale fingers brushed a stray blonde lock had fallen over a closed lid behind tan ear.

Knowing he was overstaying his welcome, the man bid the two, or the waking Uchiha, a good day and made a quick over the usual instructions to ring the reception or room service had they needed anything before he left.

The man was also mildly curious about what relationship between these two. There were too many possible theories just from their last name. But years of living in this line of work had taught him to not judge people by their looks. And mostly, their interactions with their partners was none of his business.

* * *

Reluctantly left his sleeping partner's side to sort out their luggage, because all of their suits needed to be hung up, Sasuke went over what needed to be done before the blond woke up. He called room service to be ready a light food course whenever he contacted again. Sasuke also spent a little time of silence he had left - not that he didn't enjoy the sleeping face, in fact he loved that a little too much to be considered healthy - until the blond decided he had slept enough, to just lie on his side of the double king size bed, not too far from the other, and went back to gaze at said sleeping face. Maybe fatigue caught up with him, because his lids fell and Sasuke was lost to the world not long later.

As soon as Sasuke was asleep, one tan lid slightly opened, revealed mischievous baby blue eye, so bright and lively and clear it put the ocean to shame given herself was one of the perfection born from her mother nature. Naruto crept closer until what little space between them was reduced to none. With his elbow sunk into the mattress to prop himself up so he could have a better look at Sasuke's face, Naruto drew closer until their lips softly touched. The contact was kept for several seconds, not enough to stir the sleeping Uchiha awake, then Naruto moved back a little, still close enough to study his companion. Not that this was a first occurrence, but it never got old, period.

At length Naruto bounced away from the bed, being extra careful not to jerk Sasuke awake, a feat none but himself could achieve given the Uchiha was a very light sleeper, even a ninja couldn't get close to Sasuke without being caught. Naruto took his time to choose what he was in the mood to wear in the large walk-in closet. He felt giddy, Sasuke must have sorted them out for him knowing if he did it himself everything would be worse than a mess; then he skipped over to the adjacent oversize marble bathroom, spent a good half hour just swimming around or floating in the huge bathtub but not using the Jacuzzi yet, he wanted to enjoy that one with his dark hair companion later.

Naruto got out, donned in his casual attire consisted of a sleeveless light orange shirt and black jeans. The bright color cotton shirt didn't hug his frame too tight but still showed the curves of his build, not too muscular and could be described as slender, the long hem in both front and back was artfully cropped into W shape, the pointy ends came to stop just a little bit over his butt cheeks in the back and mid upper legs in front. The jeans adorned his legs wasn't as snug as it looked, and by his swift movements around the suite in awe, didn't seem to put him in any discomfort either.

Naruto's exploring spree was interrupted when the cordless phone gave a ring. Blonde head snapped in the direction of the suddenly too loud for its own good offensive object and Naruto jumped over the couch to dislodge the black innocent phone from its cradle, it stopped the first ring almost immediately. Naruto glanced over the bedroom door, which was left ajar, he frowned, couldn't remember if he had forgot to close it when he went out. "Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"Good day Mr. Uchiha. We've called to inform you the lunch course was ready and if you would like to change from your earlier reservation." A pleasant female voice said.

Naruto blinked and tilted his head slightly in confusion. His mouth opened but before he could say anything, the phone was slipped from his hand at the same time something snaked its way around the front of his stomach and turned him over on his back, spread his legs in the process and a weight dropped in between them. Naruto didn't hear the phone was put back into its place with a click as he lost in the abyss of those too familiar dark orbs froze him in place. Said eyes' owner had another phone pressed slightly near his own ear, one very awake Sasuke answered the waiting receptionist with a short "Do so" then let the item drop on the tea table nearby, all the while never torn his gaze from Naruto's glazing blue eyes. With his hand now freed of the digital object to caress one tan cheek, Sasuke lowered his face, lips curled up to form a barely there smile when Naruto's lids slowly fell over oceanic blue eyes in anticipation for the sensation when their lips finally brushed over each other.

Tan hands wrapped around pale neck to pull Sasuke down more for Naruto was seemingly unhappy because they was not close enough, and situated his head to the side before he pressed more into their kiss. Naruto's lips slightly parted but before his tongue could fully dart out, intended to lap at Sasuke's bottom lip, an appendage slipped through the small space and into his mouth, gave a lick in greeting its friend and retreated when Sasuke drew back a little, their lips were still touching feather-likely and sensually.

Sasuke nudged the tip of Naruto's nose with his and he pressed their foreheads together, inhaled every exhales of the blond. There was the scent, heady and cinnamon and just something very unique that only existed in Naruto, made it a telltale to identify him with any other person Sasuke had met. Finally, Sasuke kissed away the forming pout with a short peck before asking "Why didn't you wake me up?" against Naruto's slightly puffy lips.

A tan hand in the back of Sasuke's neck skimmed up and weaved in raven locks, soft like the finest of silk despite how sharp they looked all spiked up the way they did. Knowing Sasuke wanted his answer and he was waiting patiently for it, Naruto didn't waste much of his time, his voice whispered against pale pink lips he'd love too much for them to just press against his again, "You looked tired."

Sasuke's pale hand had been caressing his cheek moved downward, over his side then join the other hand previously had kept his hip in place and settled on the small of his back. Naruto felt lips brushed his skin teasingly, raven head ducked lower, settled in the hollow of his neck and shoulder, soft breathings teased a spot on his exposed flesh, causing goosebumps ran the length of his upper hands as his fingers massaged the pale nape and scalp hidden in Sasuke's pitch-black hair. Groans and moans could be heard in the silent room now and then when a well-placed pressure was push from the pleasant treatment.

No one but Naruto knew Sasuke was pouting when he glowered at the poor receptionist who brought them their lunch. That, in turn, called forth a stifled giggle from the blond. Naruto smiled reassuringly at the too close to tear woman, whom almost screamed back at him no, he only thought that because the Uchiha's murderous glare didn't shoot his way!

* * *

After their uneventful lunch found Naruto stood admiring Konoha through wall glass which length stretched from ceiling to the floor that made up the entire front side of their suite. His back leaned on Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha had his chin on the bond's shoulder. Pale fingers spread over Naruto's clothed stomach covered by a tan, slightly smaller hand, their thumbs caressed each other.

"I take it you find this to your liking?" Sasuke asked when he heard a content sigh passed his companion's lips. A tan cheek nuzzle his answered the question.

Naruto hummed and he turned in Sasuke's arms without breaking his loose embrace, wrapped his hands around pale neck, he looked at the Uchiha in contemplation. "I know I love this, how about you?"

"I only hate those moments when you were out of my sight." Black eyes softened more at the grin brought by his reply. A sudden added weight on his lower region by legs wrapped themselves around his hips momentarily caused Sasuke to lose his footing, resulted in them tumbled back a little until one of his leg contacted with the edge of the couch nearby and he fall on it, brought the laughing Naruto down with him.

"Big softie." Naruto teased between giggles and he straddled Sasuke's hips, tan hands on pale cheeks, rosy lips drew closer to a waiting pair. "Say you love me."

"I love you."

They kissed, slowly and sensually. The sliding of bodies and purposely wandering hands left hot trails of fire flowed over every part of their sensitive skin that all ran south, good to keep the passion alive but not with enough intensity to burn.

Sasuke had all the intentions in the world to grind their hips together for more friction that he knew without fail was indescribable delicious than the meal they had earlier. His hands moved lower to cup the jeans clad butt cheeks that were all _his_, but his own cellphone rang like a wake-up alarmed in the morning from its place on the bedside table in the master bedroom. All their movement stopped and he glared venomously at the ceiling over Naruto's shoulder.

Sensing Sasuke's irritation and couldn't help a giggle passing his kiss swollen lips, hands still clinging on the back of the Uchiha's neck, blue eyes twinkled with mirth, Naruto breathed a moan into Sasuke's ear, "Bring me to the bedroom..."

Cue a needy groan from the paler man throat at the innuendo but Sasuke managed to stand up and maneuvered them, bumped over the decorating items here and there to the grand bedroom as they bit and kissed each other along the way until they rolled on the oversize bed. Only his cellphone still innocently ringing by their ears now that made Sasuke growl darkly in the midst of working a big hickey on Naruto's neck. His hand withdrew from under Naruto's shirt to grab the accused item, gave it a dirty look when he eyed the caller ID, then promptly threw it back on the table after he tapped his thumb on the loud speaker option on the screen. "What?" Sasuke snapped at the person on the receiving end and sealed his lips with Naruto's a moment later, whose tongue was a bit too eager, found its way into his mouth before he could do the same with the blond's mouth. The Uchiha didn't even bother to cover a groan since he decided the other end was those who needed to be more tactful in choosing their sweet time to call him.

There was a throat clearing noise over the phone and a male voice, sounded to be in his early thirties, in amusement and all, answered, "Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. We are from the Konoha Special Operations Forces. I've contacted you to inform we are here as per our appointment to discuss over the matter my Chief had talked with you last week."

This time, whoever on the other side of the line could hear a clear and loud moan when Naruto was ground into the mattress by the hips above his at the same time teeth sunk into his shoulder, hard enough for a pleasure pain but not enough force to break skin.

"Tell them to let you in." Sasuke ordered. His hand slid up bare skin on tan stomach, trailed the dips and curves of strong abs, until a perk nipple was imprisoned in between his index and middle finger, he let it ran the length of his closed up digits when he moved his hand up and down sensually under the still clothed chest. His name that only Naruto could call whispered against the side of his forehead, the blond pulled him impossibly closer when he bit a sensitive spot on tan neck now lathered with bright red spots.

"We are in front of your suite, sir."

He was half a second away from throwing his cellphone out of the room when Naruto grabbed it from his hand and spoke in a cheerful tone gave no hint of the lust presented in his darkened blue eyes, "He will be out in a bit."

Sasuke didn't have time to brace himself before the impact hit him, caused his super hard and pointy pleasure to shut up as it wilted almost instantly at Naruto's voice whispered in his ears conjured an imagination that nearly forced his lunch to crawl back out. "Damn it, Naruto!" He groaned into Naruto shoulder and the blond patted his back, like one would soothe a fuming child, in their case though, it was to mourn for the Uchiha's lost arousal and maybe, his appetite for a good while.

"Can't be helped. You have work to do." Naruto sang. He wiggled out from under the Uchiha, pulled said irritated man's hand until Sasuke caved and sat up, slipped off the bed and together they went to the bathroom, took their sweet time to preen each other before they went out to greet their guesses.

"No, Sasuke, you can't bite their heads off." Naruto admonished when he exited the bathroom looking more presentable and less disheveled, followed by a darkly plotting perfect murder Uchiha.

* * *

Senju Tsunade was described to be the (mostly) sane woman in the group of elite agents from Konoha Special Operations Forces. What her companions didn't have, she filled in the gap. For example, while the three men came with her were peacefully minding their own businesses because they were so _subtly_ forced to wait for the young man, whom was strictly requested from the higher-ups that they all had to call him 'Mr. Uchiha' unless the person himself allowed otherwise; her patient was running thin while she sat on one of the too many available loveseats in the waiting area. 'Mr. Uchiha' had owned this entire floor during his stay, for God's sake, the most expensive and lavishing penthouse suite this town could offer! She had thought 'Mr. Uchiha' to be a top-secret VIP, imagined her surprise when said person answered their call earlier. The damn snotty _brat_ 'Mr. Uchiha' was fucking another damn snotty brat! And then imagined her rage at her companions' reaction after they hung up.

Orochimaru had sighed dreamily and he leaned his chin on the underside of his palm then murmured, "Ah, young love." The least sane person in their small group, given one fact he had come out of Konoha's Psychiatric Wards just the end of last year! She bet her entire Senju fortune he had been molesting pre-adolescent young boys when the preys weren't looking!

Next was Jiraiya. The long spiky white hair man had immediately taken his notebook out from its place in his back pocket at hearing 'Mr. Uchiha' groaned, they could almost see his lust leaking out from the cellphone, and scribbled eagerly. Tsunade had almost felt relief washed over her, knowing at least there was someone else beside her was serious working here, until she saw what he had written when he turned the page up for all of them to see, it read, "Turn the volume to maximum. I could use this for my next Ichi Icha Paradise release!" She was one breath away from strangling him on the spot, only the thought that they needed him for work prevented her to act on it.

Lastly, Hatake Kakashi, son of the previous seat whom was killed in action. Despite his young age, he proved to be potentially surpassed his father. After all, their positions were earned, not passed down. But, Kakashi was the student of Jiraiya's student, and he shared a mutual perversion with the mentor of his teacher, something the porn novelist's own disciple didn't. Upon seeing the mention of his favorite porn series, Kakashi made an okay signal with the hand not busy holding his phone out, and they heard another moan hit their ears from point blank. Kakashi was closed to tear at seeing Jiraiya started scribbling on his note as if his life depended on it.

Kakashi had took his sweet time to answer 'Mr. Uchiha', mostly for Jiraiya to gather his writing materials, and 'Mr. Uchiha' didn't seem to be indicated in answering them at all. _Finally_, Kakashi informed him they was at the front of his suite _only_ after Jiraiya gave a thumb up and a wink. In which another voice replied in the Uchiha's place. The line was still alive however, and gave them the chance to learn the new person's given name groaned out, surprisingly in frustrated, by 'Mr. Uchiha' until they heard flowing water sound from the other end.

"Do you think they are continuing with shower sex?" Jiraiya leered at the still dreaming Orochimaru, whose eyes now simmering that any passerby could see the sparkles and rainbows dancing all around his face. "This one is too far gone for salvation." The novelist concluded in defeated, not minding if the long black hair man heard his comment.

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed whilst he looked around the spacious area for something hopefully caught his interest, "This maybe a long wait. Let's get comfortable then." That said, Jiraiya and Kakashi huddled together, making remarks on any room service receptionist passed by, sometimes even flirted with one or two.

Orochimaru had calmed down enough to sit a distance away from his colleagues and now he was reading on his tablet. There was a fleeting moment Tsunade caught sight of the old Orochimaru she knew, with his trademark smile stretched his face to downright cruel, a predatory leer when his prey was well at his mercy. It was one thing that was thought to be lost seventeen years ago, on Orochimaru's first and last failed mission, resulted in a tragedy filled with innocent blood none of them wanted to revisit for a while more. What came out of that was this Orochimaru, who kept everything to himself, withdrawal from the world and only came around when something caught his interest for a while until he got bored in the middle of a boring case, to him. They all knew how _that_ ended in a tragedy, what was so special about him then? Because Orochimaru was the only person survived _through_ it, albeit at the cost of his sanity for the past almost seventeen years however, his memory of the event was lost. Even their best psychiatrist had given up. Their boss, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had said maybe it was for the best that he didn't remember, because if the fact had pushed Orochimaru into that state, he was not certain what would become of them had they learnt about it.

A receptionist approached them. After a polite bow, they were led into the suite. In the spacious living room was another receptionist, who busied herself in the task of setting down steaming tea cups on a low table that was entirely made from glass. The four of them filled in on one couch and even so, there was still enough space for two to lie down and stretched and even then it wouldn't start getting cramped one bit. Damn these rich kids nowadays!

"Is this honeymoon suite?" Kakashi lazily asked the receptionist was serving them tea, the other one had left right after they was comfortable.

"No, sir. This suite is for a family, especially newly wedded." That said, she gave a bow and excused herself not before asking if they had any more question.

This time they didn't have to wait _that_ long. Two teens came out from wherever they were and put all of them into a speechless state. They abruptly stood and openly stared at the newcomers, an act that was completely out of their character given normal situation.

The blond's eyes lit up at the sight of them and followed with a bright smile that seemed as if the sun was shining directly over their heads from the way it lived up the room.

"Minato!" Jiraiya and Tsunade gasped, suddenly found it hard to breathe as something constricted harshly in their lungs while a lump formed somewhere in their throats.

"Sensei?!" Kakashi choked disbelievingly, eyes roamed the stilled blond up and down countless times, praying to all Gods his eyes were not failing him.

The smile was completely wiped off tan face at their outbursts, even his eyes were replaced by glassy blues that were dimmed significantly compared with their earlier brilliance.

"And a younger version," Orochimaru nodded in the narrowed black eyes, paler complexion one's direction, "Itachi's look alike."

Sasuke inclined his head in greeting, which was returned in kind as Orochimaru did the same. That was done and his black eyes glowered back at the other three people, still gawked at Naruto by his side, whom looked like he was a moment away from running to hide from their stares combined. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto, shielding the younger boy from their sights and spoke in an even tone belied his harsh glare. "I thought you were already informed as to how you will address us. Or was this your way to show us how _professional_ you are?" He drawled, a sneer could be heard along with the hostile in his words.

That brought Tsunade out of her daze state and fueled the pent up anger in her veins, "YOU!" She couldn't make a second stomp of her feet to get any closer to both of the teens before her advance was stopped by Orochimaru's hand. Her scowl only resulted in him tightened his grip on her upper arm.

"We apology, Mr. Uchiha," Orochimaru slightly bow his head and straightened himself up before he continued, "You and your companion here remind us of our old colleagues from a while back."

Seemingly accepted the explanation, Sasuke turned and placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back, encouraged the blond to come around, in which he did with little hesitation, "Naruto, it is your first time knowing them. Orochimaru, Senju Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi from the Konoha Special Operations Forces." To the four other people, he said, "This is _Uchiha Naruto_."

There was a collective gasps and again the three people aside from Orochimaru gawked at Naruto, whom started fidgeting beside the other Uchiha, caused said Uchiha to glare venomously at them again, "If none of you people can keep your thoughts to yourselves," Sasuke hissed, he pulled Naruto flat against his front and the blond wasted no time in clutching his shirt and buried his face in his chest just to shy away from the scrutinizing eyes, "You can go back to where you came from. The front door was opened."

Tsunade was able to control her anger, barely, as her nails dug into the underside of her palm in a painful fist to keep herself from lashing out. Jiraiya just stood there, word still lost to him as he opened and closed his mouth several times, completely looked like a croaking toad minus the sound. Kakashi had dropped down on the couch unceremoniously in his shock, still looked disbelievingly at Naruto with wide eyes. Beneath his high collar shirt hid the lower half of his face, his teeth gritted as he tried his damnedest to swallow the something lodged in his windpipes to get air into his lung.

A slight trembling from the blond in his arms drew Sasuke's attention. "Naruto?" He asked urgently, "Naruto? What's happened?"

Sasuke heard a soft sob from Naruto, then a small damp was forming on the front of his shirt, hidden from view by blonde head. The others was alerted and they moved over to the two but Sasuke jerked his head up sharply to look at them with narrowed eyes, rage filled dark eyes flickered with red spots and he demanded, "Leave. All of you." Sasuke spoke calmly so as not to startle Naruto but his voice rang in the room as if he had shouted at them. "Now."

Not sparing the other people any more of their time, Sasuke slid one hand under Naruto's knees and his other hand wrapped around the blond's shoulders to carry him in his arms and headed back to the master bedroom, slammed the door shut with the back of his foot once they were inside.

Sasuke lowered Naruto on the bed, but the blond didn't release him even when they were alone, so he situated himself and laid down with Naruto's head nestled on his chest. Naruto was still shaking and hiccupped from time to time. Sasuke let Naruto cry to his heart content, all the while holding the slightly smaller frame and peppered kisses on the blonde head. Naruto would calm down in due time or cried himself to sleep, whichever was fine with Sasuke, as long the blond was within his sight and in his arms.

"I know they were not the same…" Naruto's muffled sob in his chest, "But it hurts…"

Sasuke hushed him and started drawing circles on the small of his back, "I know."

"They didn't know me…" Naruto sniffled, clutched his shirt tighter.

"I know." Sasuke whispered as his other hand found its way into blonde hair.

A new wave of tears flowed out from closed tan lids and Naruto trembled again, he pulled himself up so now his face was buried in the hollow of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. "You've been always through this?" Naruto whimpered between sobs, "Every time like this, without me even remembering you?"

Sasuke brushed his lips on Naruto's forehead, "Not always." He whispered, "You are special."

"How?" Came Naruto's choked question.

Pale hand caressed tan cheek and tilted Naruto's head up, "Given the right circumstance, you would remember," Their noses touched and slid against each other, "Like now."

"I can't remember most of them!" Naruto cried, his fist thumped Sasuke's chest half-heartedly in frustration, "They were all messed up! I can't put them together!"

"That doesn't matter." The Uchiha said, nudging his nose on tan cheek. He found Naruto's ear when the blonde head turned slightly to the side, Sasuke whispered, "We have now to spend together. Isn't it good enough?"

Naruto's fingered abandoned Sasuke's crumpled shirt to wind into midnight locks, pulled the raven head down and Sasuke felt rosy lips pressed against his forehead, his nose, his left cheek, his right cheek, the corner of his mouth and finally, his lips, all the while his name was whispered relentlessly on his skin.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke…_

Later, Naruto gave in to the lull of sleep while Sasuke was helping him out of his casual clothes and wrapped him in a loose yukata before tucked him back in. He instinctively snuggled up to the Uchiha when said person crawled back to bed in his own yukata.

"I love Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled in his sleep, still caused a blush tinted his tan cheeks even the confession was likely made in one of his many dreams.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back. He was not up for a rest now. After all, he had a habit of watching Naruto always, even when the blond was sleeping.

And, as if hearing him, Naruto's smile was back, not the kind that lit the room, it was the one that was only entitled for Sasuke, it said the blond was happy because Sasuke was there for him and here with him.

Speaking of Naruto's smile, Sasuke had some revenge missions to do. No matter how dear those three were to Naruto, it was a crime to make the blond stop smiling. And when humans committed crimes, they needed to be punished accordingly. Unlike Naruto, when the Uchiha smiled, it sent chills ran down the spines of his targets.

Those three certain people suddenly felt cold sweats on their napes, as if the devil was breathing down their necks. In fact, that was not too far from the truth.

* * *

They were a normal family in the Konoha Town. The parents worked for a good paying company while their daughter was a high school student. And now, they were having dinner. The meal should be just a usual affair if that had not happened.

It started with the daughter talking to her dad about her school day and how the students were preparing for a fair hold two weeks and a half from now. The father gave comments here and there when his child asked about which idea should be good to raise her class's fund. Until when they all dug in, the girl suddenly froze and she fell face first into the dinner table with a loud thud. Lifeless emerald eyes widely stared at nothing and her mouth slightly opened. She was gone even before she could hear her mother cried out her name and her father's frantically tried all first aids he could while waiting for ambulance.

Katou Shizune was in charge of said new hospitalized patient. After she read the chart of the girl's condition and previous symptoms, she put it down with a sigh. When she walked out of the patient's room, she could hear the distressed mother questioning about her child as her husband tried calming her down and telling her to let the doctors do their work. Shizune turned a corner and pulled out her cellphone, dialed a familiar number before put it in her ear and waited.

The person on the other end answered during the second ringtone, the voice was a little on edge but Shizune didn't dwell on it too much. "Tsunade-sensei, there was another one just admitted. This made eight people in a row now."

"I am on my way back." And then, the line went dead.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

It should be a crime to be poisoned by bunnies. At least I got it out without much of writer's block. Let us hope the general direction of this story won't get diverted or I will have trouble updating in the future.


	2. October 10

**Disclaimer**

I know and you also know _**Naruto is of Kishimoto Masashi**_ -sensei. What I get out of writing a fanfiction is someone who liked (or not) to read what I would like to happen if the characters was placed in different situations, for example, the situation I put them on. Some may like it, some may hate it. And I am going to deal with it.

* * *

**Note**

Boyslove, yaoi, sexual situations. For this chapter it was Sasuke/Naruto and ended up with Naruto/Sasuke in that order. You never thought Sasuke could bottom? Seriously? Worry not, I thought so before too.

Genres: AU, supernatural, reincarnation, occults, dark past (sensitive materials), mature themes.

_This chapter contented mature situations, as in sexual relationship between two males (and half of a lemon was stretched to the next chapter). If you, by chance, a homophobes read and ignore this warning, be my guess. I did warn you._

* * *

**Chapter 2** \- _October 10_

* * *

"It's nice that you can join us this year, Chief." Kakashi said as he turned the steering-wheel on their left side, stopped the car after a little maneuvers in the opened parking lot. On the back seats were three men in black suits over white dress shirts, completed with matching black ties. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the oldest man, dark skin, gray spiky hair and chinstrap beard, in his late sixties, nodded his agreement from where he sat between Jiraiya and Orochimaru. When Kakashi turned off the gear, they started getting out. Their Chief inclined his head in thank as Orochimaru hold the door for him. It was colder this year and the morning mist didn't seem to be dispatching anytime soon.

The area was almost deserted as it was still too early for the usual visiting time. Not far from them was a fancy black car, they couldn't see the person or people inside since the windows were tinted. By the look of it, whoever in that car was leaving.

"And I thought we all were the only early birds." Kakashi complained good humorously, "I even arrived on time."

"This is not a competition." The only blonde among them sighed. Tsunade glanced at the other car, by this time already turned a corner and disappeared from sight. "What kind of rich bastard owns _that_ car in this town anyway?"

Orochimaru turned and headed toward the stone stairway led to the cemetery entrance, Sarutobi walked beside him followed by the rest. "Don't you remember, Tsunade?" The black hair man asked while they took the steps up, "We saw it just yesterday."

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow, clearly stated she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I thought it was familiar." Jiraiya supplied, rubbing his chin in thought, "Isn't it on the other side of the parking lot in _that_ place?"

A vein suddenly popped on Tsunade's forehead at the reminder and she clicked her tongue in aggravation, still sour about _that_ event from the day before. Not only did they waste time waiting for almost half a day for a couple of brats, that certain _brat_ also got the nerve to kick them out! "I don't remember we know someone living in that building had any business in this place."

Orochimaru hummed as they reached the top, "Interesting."

"By the way, Chief." Jiraiya said when they turned right and stopped in front of two familiar gravestones, "I thought you brought these every year."

They lit the incenses and prayed in silence for a while.

On the left side was a gravestone that read _'Namikaze Minato. Died October 10, 1995.'_ There was a bouquet of pitch black carnations next to the incense burner, and to the right was _'Namikaze Kushina. Died October 10, 1995.'_ gravestone, but the bouquet was with pink carnations.

"It would be too far from appropriated if these lovely pink carnations were from the Chief, no?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"I always came during the afternoon time, Jiraiya-kun." Sasurtobi said over his own confusion, not taking his eyes from the bouquets, "I thought these were from you, or Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck looking troubled under his scarf, "I was closed with Kushina-san but to go this far is a bit…"

"Both he and I can't find those black ones," Jiraiya continued, he motioned to the black bouquet, "Even the Yamanakas had problem getting them."

Orochimaru crouched down and tentatively let the tip of his index finger slid along the surface of a black petal, "This is fairly fresh, must be placed here not long ago. Possibly just right before we arrived." He then stood up and walked farther to the right.

"Are you serious?" Tsunade almost groaned and nearly forced a curse out of her mouth, "And we missed them, right before our eyes?"

"Most interesting." Orochimaru said, looking more amusing than before when he stood in front of another three identical gravestones.

'Uchiha Fugaku. Died October 10, 1995.'

'Uchiha Mikoto. Died October 10, 1995.'

'Uchiha Itachi. Died October 10, 1995.'

Another pink carnations bouquet was for Uchiha Mikoto, the black one for Uchiha Fugaku and a mixed of white and black carnations for Uchiha Itachi.

"I didn't think much about this before." Jiraiya said, stopped beside the waist-length black hair man, "Must be from their relatives."

Orochimaru said nothing and they all proceeded the same ritual.

It wasn't long before the four people settled in the car. The whole drive back was in silence as thoughts ran in their minds, all about one same thing, "Who put those flowers there?"

* * *

Inside a certain black car, a pale hand carding through blonde locks nestled on his shoulder, freed from black suit jacket and left with the dark blue under shirt; while his other hand held the steering-wheel steadily, black eyes fully focused on the road despite the mist was diluting and there was not much traffic at this time yet. He slightly inclined his head, kissed a tan forehead before settled his chin atop blonde head.

"Regretting decided against saying hi to them?" A deep baritone asked.

"Not really." Naruto hummed, pitch not as deep as Sasuke's. His tan fingers fiddled with one belt loop of the paler man's black suit pant. "We are going to meet them at the headquarters soon anyway."

"I am looking forward to that."

"Am I smelling malicious intents from you, Sasuke?" The blond jabbed.

Silence met the question. Before long, there was a chuckle from the paler man.

Naruto swatted Sasuke on the chest and blue eyes glared at him half-heartedly. "You are so childish."

"What can I do? I am only seventeen." Was Sasuke's haughty reply.

"I _am_ seventeen," Naruto corrected, "And you _have always been_ seventeen."

"Ah, my heart is so aching from your sensitiveness for your _elder_." Sasuke feigned a hurt expression that lasted entirely one second and a half, stopped by a snort from Naruto. "Too bad even if I had stopped growing, you are still shorter." He finished with a dramatic sigh and smirked down at the _shorter_ blond.

"Just you wait!" Naruto squawked, "I will be taller than you this time!" He declared heroically.

For a split second black eyes flickered upward then back to the road.

"Believe it!"

"I believe I lost count of how many times I heard this."

"Stop rolling your eyes!"

"Only because of you."

"Aaaaarg!" Tan hands flew up in the air in exasperation, "I hate you! _Bakasuke!_"

"I love you too." Sasuke purred in one reddened tan ear, his hand moved from blonde hair down to tan hip, covered in bright orange dress shirt and black pant, and squeezed. Definitely not a good move given he was driving, with a blond squirming in his lap.

"Bastard! Pervert! You are the worst!" Naruto yowled and tried to wiggle himself away from a certain growing budge inside a certain Uchiha's pant.

"Give me a good reason why I cannot get hard when _my_ object of affection is moving on _me_." Sasuke grunted, turned the wheel hard and floored it suddenly, he made an abrupt drift to their right, away from the main road and then jammed his foot on the brake, completely stopped the car. They were in the center part of Konoha Bridge, one of the best sightseeing spot looked out to the Great Tower, the tallest building in Konoha.

Naruto looked up, having latched onto the other man's front at the harsh stop, his breath hitched at the intense narrowed gaze in those black eyes. He leaned up at the same time Sasuke bended his head down, the last thing he saw before his eyes slid shut was that same never ending darkness swallowed him whole hauntingly just as it was beautifully. The sound of their seat moving backward was lost to him because he himself was lost in the sensation of Sasuke's lips on his. It would be so horrific one could affect the other to this extend, but all he felt was safe, completely safe in the arms of this man, the man he trusted with his life to let himself be protected by him.

Naruto drew back first when his lungs protested too much about the lack of air, despite all they did was touching each other's lips and stayed motionless that way the entire time. There was a steadfast noise against his ears sounded like festival drum. He brought his left palm above his own heart, feeling the beat was thumping in tune with the sound in his ears.

Pale fingers laced with his on his heart, Naruto felt warm hand caught his other wrist and guided that hand to Sasuke's heart in front of him, which was also having a fast beat of its own. Naruto leaned closer until his ear pressed against the other's chest, this close he could feel it, clearly.

"How they beat at the same pace despite belonging to two people." Naruto whispered against the fabric covered pale chest unearth.

A weight dropped on blonde head and pale chin found purchase amidst blonde hair mixed with black side bangs contrasted like day and night. "Must be love." Sasuke pondered aloud with a sigh that Naruto couldn't interpret if the older Uchiha was just lost in thoughts or something else.

"You didn't sound too convincing." Naruto nuzzled warm chest, his eyes dropped. The beats thumping next to his ears caused his head to feel another kind of heaviness.

"Just wondering why this emotion was too great yet given a name too simple." Sasuke said softly. He repositioned the sleeping blond in his lap to lessen the discomforted when Naruto woke up, before he pushed a switch to move their seat back and turned on the gear.

While he drove them to their destination, Sasuke briefly wondered if he should just ignore the appointment and headed back to their house instead. But the little blond had been, once again, looking forward to this meeting. Sighed, the things he would do to please _his_ total moron.

* * *

"Oh my!" Orochimaru's eyes lit up at a certain thing in their underground parking lot. "Isn't it beautiful?" He gushed, gestured to _that_ certain thing when three pairs of confusing eyes turned to him after the others stepped out of the car.

There, stood proudly on the more deserted side designed for guesses, was that _same_ car they had missed earlier this morning.

"Are you serious?!" Kakashi groaned, one of his palm came up to cover his eyes.

"How many copies do I have to sell in order to get this baby?" Jiraiya's eyes budged. They made their way over to the black sport car, now they could have closer inspection, on their way to the elevator.

"If you didn't burn all of your saving to go on first class Hot-spring trips for several years!" Tsunade whacked him upside the head by the way his eyes practically raped the black sex-on-foot four wheel vehicle, with drools already started gathering in the corner of his mouth to boost.

* * *

_"Haruno Sakura. Age seventeen. Senior student in Konoha High School. Eighth victim. No external injury found. She was in perfect health upon admitted. Outwardly appeared like she is sleeping. However, she showed no reaction to various stimulation."_

Naruto read aloud from one of the paper he'd snatched on the mahogany desk with the name tag _'Special Operations Forces Commander-in-Chief Sarutobi Hiruzen'_; in which he promptly sat on. One of his hand braced on the edge of the tabletop, his legs slightly spread and propped on the armrests of the leather chair across from him. That same leather chair Sasuke had decided to get comfortable on, hands crossed over his chest as black eyes multitasking in looking around the office while memorizing the profile of his blue eyes blond sitting there as if he had no idea what he was doing to the other Uchiha.

"She looks cute." Naruto remarked, he eyed the photo of a fair skin girl with long pink hair, shoulder length side bangs framed her face emphasized her big emerald eyes.

One elegant black brow raised at the praise.

"Pretty forehead." Naruto continued, mostly ignored his companion, nodding to himself. He turned his head from side to side for different angles, "Definitely cute."

The black eyebrow was back to its place to accompany a forming scowl on said ignored man's expression.

"Don't be jealous now, Sasuke-_old_-bastard." Naruto went on nonchalantly, far too immune with the chiller air started surrounding him, "After all I am a _growing_ teen, you would be worry if I don't show any sexual interested in anyone in particular."

Pale hand slapped the paper away from Naruto's hand, it drop innocently somewhere on the white marble floor; that same hand caught his tan wrist still dangling in the air and Naruto was yanked off the table into Sasuke's lap in less than gentle manner, another hand on the small of his back to keep him steady after the fall. They were nose to nose and his glazed blue eyes locked on narrowed black pools hinted with tiny crimson flecks here and there.

"And you still think it's funny to see me getting territorial whenever your _interest_ momentarily diverted." Sasuke's tone had dropped several alarming degrees.

Naruto's darkening blue eyes at half-masted when they regarded the owner of the opposite black pairs. This man, _Uchiha Sasuke_, was exquisite when he was leaking dangerous aura as he was beautiful when he was holding him possessively. His hands trailed up from Sasuke's chest to the back of strong pale neck, entwined his own fingers where they met, "I was way passed _interested_ in you." Naruto whispered, ducked his head sideway, and skimmed his lips on the nearest earlobe, "I need you. I want you. I admire you. I desire you. I adore you. I worship you. I can't stay alive for long without you. But no matter what I say, you've already known more than I do."

Sasuke, by this time no longer aware of the bruising grip his hands had been applying on _his_ blond, gritted his teeth, trying and failing to keep his chaotic emotions and violent affections for this being in check least he did something he wouldn't be able to stop right here, right now. He forced a deep breath through his nose to calm himself at the same time warned Naruto with his eyes to behave until they were in a more appropriate place than some strangers' office. Not that this was the only reason to stop themselves, the approaching footsteps also alerted them they were about to be no longer alone with each other. "You owe me this, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, planted a promising chaste kiss on slender tan neck.

Naruto nodded his head, humming in agreement. "After this you can have me for the rest of today."

"Only today?" Predatory eyes lit with mirth as a familiar smirk plastered on Sasuke's face.

"Uh huh." Naruto drawled, leaned his face down, about to caught pale pink lips zooming in the closer he got—

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!" A shrill female voice bellowed, the two Uchihas would have jumped ten foot in the air like those two white hair males came in with her if they were them.

One pair of too suspiciously innocent blue eyes accompanied by nonchalant blacks turned toward the people stood rooting to the spot where they got in the office.

"STRIKE!" Jiraiya yelled, pumped his fist in the air after taking in the positions of the young couple, fully aware of the situation, what they were doing on where they sat. He pulled his trusty notebook out, eagerly scribbled down a mile a minute. Beside him, Orochimaru looked intensely from one young man to another, the dull in his eyes was replaced with gleam, unnoticeable by his colleague but a certain black hair, arrogant Uchiha, whom just ignored them all together.

"YOU!" Tsunade ignored Sarutobi and Kakashi's attempt to calm her down, menacingly stomped her heels over to the Uchiha pair still perched on her superior's chair like it was their rightful places, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SITTING THERE?"

That blond had the gall to grin sheepishly but not indicating on moving away while the raven looked as bored as ever.

"Certainly _your_ seat wasn't where I would care to have a sit." Sasuke drawled, settled Naruto down. They straightened up and walked together around the desk, passed the fuming woman and stood in front of the oldest man of the group.

"Good morning, Mr. Sarutobi." Sasuke put his right hand out, in which the older man accepted as they shook their hands in greeting.

"You must be Uchiha-kun." Sarutobi looked over to the blond, "And this fine young man is?"

"I'm Naruto." The blond said with a grin in his face next to the Uchiha.

"He is Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke sighed, shook his head, "Please don't mind his... familiarity."

"Not everyone terrorized people at their first encounter, you big bully." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, whom only raised an elegant black brow at his antic.

The men looked at their exchange with interest, while the woman raised an eyebrow at the younger blond, minus the elegant part, that ran in Uchiha blood only.

"You must be the most... different _Uchiha_ I've ever met." Kakashi voiced his thought, for now, put aside the awfully familiar feeling had been plaguing him ever since the first time he saw Naruto. There was no point in digging further. By the black hair Uchiha's reaction yesterday, their best course of action was avoiding the matter when he was around. And that was what the Chief had been doing, despite his wrinkled eyes had widened slightly at seeing those two Uchihas in his office and on his own chair, no less.

The Uchihas looked at each other then back to the men. Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them sharply, successfully conveyed the message 'None of your business.'

Orochimaru was first to break the staring contest when his eyes caught the forgotten paper on the floor near their Chief's desk. "I assume you two have already known about the newest victim on the case we will be working on."

"More or less." Naruto blinked once, he looked to be contemplating about something, "Let us hear about the previous ones then?"

And they all moved over to the conference room for more fitting purpose without further personal inquiring.

* * *

"The only common thing they had, was that they all attended Konoha High School." Jiraiya said, tapped on his tablet and a picture of Konoha High's entrance showed in the remaining tablets placed in front of other people in the room. "The victims didn't know each other and there was no other connection could give us any clue that led them to their same condition." He tapped on his screen again, this time a set of pictures popped up and it showed all the eight victims' different grades and class schedules.

"The first one, Inuzuka Kiba, senior student, was second son from the Inuzuka family. He suddenly collapsed when he was training for the upcoming marathon contest between Konoha and Suna High School." Tsunade said from her seat between Jiraiya and Orochimaru. "At first his fellow students had thought he was joking, due to his prankster nature. They found something was wrong when he didn't wake up after too long and his homeroom teacher had admitted him immediately when one of the girl informed her."

"We can skip repeating what had been reported in these folders." Sasuke said from Chief Sarutobi's left. "We have done memorizing all of them."

"You should have said so earlier…" Kakashi complained from the other side of Jiraiya. He stretched his limbs in his seat, they didn't even in the room for more than fifteen minutes and his legs had already fallen asleep.

"Well, sorry for the late." Naruto mumbled, "We need time to read, you know?"

Sarutobi looked over at them, "I thought you dismissed my agents before they could give you the usb with all data?"

"I did." Sasuke confirmed.

"So where did you read the rest? There was only report on Haruno Sakura in the office this morning." Tsunade asked confusedly.

"Here." Naruto replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world and he gestured with his hand to the tablet in front of him.

"What?" Kakashi's eyes budged, at the same time Jiraiya's jaw hit the floor. "When?"

"Uh…" Naruto looked at them weirdly. "When you started speaking," He pointed at Jiraiya then to Tsunade, "Till you were done speaking?" He was almost surprised why Sasuke didn't slap his hand like he usually did and told him it was rude to point.

Orochimaru chuckled, folded his hands across his chest. He leaned back on his chair, all the while his eyes looked at Naruto in amusement, "Naruto-kun." He said, already had their attention. "Normally a person needed a little bit longer to ingest all the information in that little digital machine." He pointed his index finger to the tablet, not unfolding his hand as he did so.

Naruto blinked, whereas Sasuke just looked completely bored as he did all the time.

"Since we were on dead end and couldn't afford to let the media into more of this. That was the reason here you two are." Sarutobi said, leaning back, his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers.

"You mentioned briefly when we were on the phone this had happened before." Sasuke started, he had spoken to the older man but his gaze skimmed over the four other people sat across from him. "What exactly happened after this seventeen years ago." What would have come out as a question ended up sounding like a demand from the black hair Uchiha. Sasuke raised his hand at the same time Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table top and abruptly stood up, mouth opened in attempt to remind him who he was speaking to. "We know what the media knew about the final result. However, what I want to know is how it led to _that_." His eyes turned to Naruto then. "From what I am seeing now, as you all are here and you told me things have just started _again_, meaning you had been through it once. So how did you do it?"

"Both I and Tsunade were not around during that time. Kakashi was not an official agent yet." At Jiraiya's mention, Kakashi turned his head away from them, his eyes took interested in the entrance-way to hide the bitter look on his expression still visible even half of his face was covered in his white scarf. "Chief was hold back and when he came with reinforcement, Orochimaru was the only witness survived but he doesn't remember anything about what happened. It had already been over. We lost four of our best agents and a really young man with great potential, along with other colleagues."

Naruto smiled lamentably to himself, squeezed Sasuke's hand, which had been holding his under the table ever since the Uchiha started asking questions. He hadn't been really looking at anyone or anything in particular. He just stared into space, not exactly sure himself what he was expecting to happen. Suddenly he didn't want to sit here anymore. Sasuke had been trying to comfort him as subtly as he could without raising too much unnecessary attention, but that warmness seeped into him from the Uchiha's hand was no longer enough. He needed Sasuke to hold him in his arms like he did every year in this day.

It had been silent ever since Jiraiya decided to leave his elaboration as that, or it was where the white hair man thought was enough to satisfy the two Uchihas, for whatever the reason the dark hair Uchiha had asked that question at all. There was a possibility he was just curious.

"Mr. Sarutobi." Sasuke said, "You request our assistance in this matter."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke, unsure if he was about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"I have known what I need to know." Sasuke continued, ignored the tug on his sleeve where Naruto was trying to get his attention. "Now, I want to know what you would like us to do."

"Sasuke." Naruto uttered the other Uchiha's name. Was he really? As in really _really_?

"By assistance," This was when Sasuke slowly let his eyes scrutinize one after another person in the room, minus the blond next to him, his smirk evident in his voice as it presented on his lips, "Did you, and do you mean we are to fill in the places of your lost colleagues?"

Naruto was desperate for some reason. It could be from the way Tsunade was looking murderously at Sasuke. Or it could be because Jiraiya was acting all serious and eyed Sasuke with disdain. Or even the anger was barely contained in Kakashi's furious glare. Or by Sarutobi's narrowed eyes.

"Naruto."

Said blond almost jump by the way Sasuke said his name. There was not an ounce of familiarity in it. There was no feelings that should be laced in the tone. And it made Naruto swallowed hard, his hands loosened their grips on Sasuke's hand and sleeve, until he withdrew them completely, cold invaded his senses almost instantly and he bit back something almost crawled its way out of his throat in order to look at the other Uchiha square in the eyes. What Naruto saw nearly made him curled up from where he was or just grabbed the nearest pen to stab his hand non-stop so that he could wake up in Sasuke's arms and felt relief that it was just a bad dream. Because there was no way Sasuke would look at him like he did now. At least not even once in the past seventeen years of his life. Sasuke would never use the same look he had trapped numerous people, made them choose something they wouldn't and bent them to his will, to _him_.

Sasuke turned in his chair so now he was facing Naruto. He may appeared to be mindless of how Naruto's blue eyes had dimmed significantly when he called the younger one, but his mind was raging at himself and he was almost consumed with guilt. But this had to be done. And then he would make it up to Naruto, for as long as it would take to get the blond smiling at him again.

"We came because you wanted to." Sasuke said, his hands on the armrests of the chair Naruto was sitting, trapped all the rigid blond's attention to him. "Tell me, are you still okay with this knowing we may be used as _replacements_ or _scapegoats_ or _pawns_?"

Naruto gasped, his eyes widened. At the same time, Tsunade, who could no longer held her mouth shut, stood up, jumped over her own table and dug her heels painfully on the floor almost cracking it with each step she took when she came over to the two Uchihas, whom conveniently forgot other presents in the room. However, when she was closed enough, cold steel pressed against her temple, too fast for her to register when the gun was there but enough to halt all the words she was about to throw at the black hair Uchiha's face.

"I am not talking to you, yet." Sasuke narrowed his eyes more, black orbs glare at her in, surprisingly the first time of the day they saw his expression at all when it was aimed at them, hatred. "So help yourself and act like the old lady you are."

If it was not for the gun barrel laughing at her face Tsunade would have the imbecile Uchiha held his own broken nose by now. As it was, she relented, not before throwing behind her shoulder a, "And you know how women loved to hold grudge." Only to see the Uchiha turned his palm down ward, dropped the black revolver nonchalantly on the marble floor, revealed its empty charge holes because it had been holding no projectile, at all. Tsunade's face was red with more than healthy level of humiliation, but she went back to her place nonetheless. It was good that she had her back on him, because only her colleagues saw the sneer on the Uchiha face before he turned back to Naruto, whom looked like he didn't even acknowledge the earlier exchange.

Sasuke looked at his blond patiently. Truth was, he didn't care about the case in general. He had left loop holes, and if someone had caught on but not voicing their options, that was not his business.

Naruto had known Sasuke did not come here to help the case, seeing he had no reason to. Sasuke was sitting in this building only because Naruto _wanted_ it. One more thing to note, Sasuke's main objective was _Naruto_. As such, Sasuke would act the way he saw fit under any circumstance. The older Uchiha had given Naruto all decisions that involved these people sat across from them, but once it was about Naruto, Sasuke would do things on his own accord. That was the agreement between them before they set foot in this town. Hell, it was the only reason why Sasuke even agreed to stay in the town for a while longer than they needed to. And Sasuke had made a point to let Naruto know he was _seriously_ unhappy with the blond's choice, and he made it good so far. _That_ look had targeted Naruto but those who were hit sat across from them. Sasuke didn't care about Naruto's answer, he wanted the others' or rather, their sincerity in cooperating than just using others, mainly the Uchiha force, to get their job done.

He and his damnable lone wolf Uchiha way!

What could he do about it? Sasuke had been a good martyr as long as he existed. But wasn't it good to let others take some of the weight off your shoulders, even it just for a while?

"School." Naruto mumbled. As soft as it came out, his voice rang in the room just right to let all the occupants hear nice and clear.

"Huh?" Kakashi leaned forward a bit, unsure if he heard right.

"I want to go to school." Naruto said, tone was still soft but more loudly this time. His face heated up all of a sudden and the pink spread to his ears. He ducked his head, his shoulders raised up to hide his embarrassment. A pointless act, because all of the people had been looking at him saw it anyway.

"You already know what they taught in school." Sasuke pointed out, raised a black eyebrow in the process.

Naruto jutted his bottom lip out and a scowl marred his face, he looked like a sulking feline now with the way he was pouting at the other Uchiha, he huffed, "That was not the same!"

"Your point?" Sasuke questioned airily. He hooked one of his ankle around the leg of Naruto's chair and pulled the blond closer to him. Not that they were sitting too far from each other in the first place, he just deemed it was not close _enough_. Well, Naruto did pull away and put on some distance between them earlier after all. Let's not even entertain the fact that _he_ was the one at fault.

"It's not all about study when it comes to school!" Naruto retorted defiantly, crossed his hands and turned away from Sasuke as if that would prove his point, which it didn't in the slightest bit. "There are friends, night outs, skipping classes, funfairs, pranking the teachers and others, camping trips, and so on!"

Jiraiya and Kakashi couldn't help but nodded their heads and hummed in agreement with the young blond.

In which Sasuke shot down mercilessly. "How old are you? Five? You are to study all the knowledge your schools had to offer so you could help your future decisions and career." Sasuke tilted his head then, still looked at Naruto in contemplation. "What good in skipping your classes just so you could spend the rest of school day in an arcade? I believe I had given you all of my attention in the world so you don't even need to cook up a prank to get it in any shape or form. Tell me where in which country I haven't brought you on a vacation until you got bored of the same scenery. You even got drunk once or twice every half a month when I took you out to that same bar with the guy who played his piano too good you almost cry when we had to leave our home for a while." Sasuke shook his head in reminiscence. He had almost attempted to make a perfect murder when he saw Naruto hug that pianist goodbye, saying he would miss him whenever he saw a piano.

"Oh my Gods!" Jiraiya exclaimed, pointed an accusing finger at the scowling Uchiha, whom glared at him in the corner of his black eye. "What had you done to that poor soul?!"

To add wind into the raging fire, Naruto flew across his table and bounced over to the white hair man to glomp him in teary eyes. "He even made me learn how to dance with a pro dance teacher!" The blond cried melodramatically, "When I was FIVE!"

"There there my boy." Jiraiya patted Naruto's head in an attempt to sooth the distressed boy clinging to him, something Sasuke inwardly found rather disturbing, but no one in the room cared even if they knew.

"That was not all!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, point his own accusing finger at Sasuke, whom looked a moment away from murdering them all to spare himself further headache. "He fired that teacher after fifteen minutes because he thought she was not good enough to teach me how to dance!"

Sasuke was not in the mood to remind Naruto that teacher had been drooling at _him_ while she was supposed to teach the blond. He mildly wondered if it was better had he just said _'yes'_ instead of making it difficult when Naruto demanded the school. His musing was cut short when Tsunade invited herself in the bad comedy theater in front of his eyes.

"Do you remember anything that would make him guilty for child abuse behavior at all?" The blonde chimed, a bit too happily.

Naruto looked at Tsunade with wide blue eyes. "Child… abuse?"

Tsunade and the men, minus Orochimaru, nodded their heads.

"He didn't let me go to school!" Naruto put his hands on his hips and announced proudly to himself.

"I'm calling Social Services on you, Uchiha!" Tsunade stated triumphantly.

A flash of horror was on Naruto's face and he ran back toward Sasuke, whom regarded him coldly, not finding the situation entertaining one bit. Naruto gazed at Sasuke's lap lingeringly, pretty much wanted to just sit on it but decided against his first instinct and sat on his own chair instead, puffing his cheeks afterward. "I will forgive him if he let me attend Konoha High!"

"No." Sarutobi said, his colleagues adopted a solemn look on their faces.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but he kept his silent when the old man raised his hand, indicated he had not done speaking.

"Uchiha-kun." Sarutobi turned to look at the silent Uchiha, "To answer your earlier question, no, I do not wish for the same result as last time. Despite what we had been through, that was considered a lost to us. Repeating history is not an option." He turned to Naruto's brightened blue eyes then. "You remind me of someone very dear. I had failed him once, and I do not want to fail any of you again."

"We will attend Konoha High then." Followed Sasuke's statement was a thick tension in the air, and aside from the speechless Naruto and insouciant Orochimaru, other people turned to the black hair Uchiha in anger.

"Didn't you hear the Chief?" Tsunade bellowed angrily. "He would not let you be a bail in that school! If something happened it wouldn't give us enough time to act!"

"Who said anything about being bait?" Sasuke asked, even when Tsunade was standing and he was sitting, he could pull off the feat that seemed like he was looking down on her. "I am doing this so Naruto would have a taste of the real school."

"Sasuke!" If possible, Naruto's eyes were even brighter than before and, he didn't care if people was watching, threw himself at Sasuke, already with opened arms to receive him.

"Don't you understand the situation at all?" Kakashi asked. Despite he had watched Naruto all this time, the young blond's earnest baffled him. Those were not reactions of someone with deceptive nature, or he was a really good actor. But if all he had heard and seen were real, they couldn't afford to let this young man walk right into the disaster place head first. "If you want to attend school in this town, there are plenty aside from Konoha High. As far as we concern, that place was off limit for sightseeing purpose. And if so, I hate to remind you, this was not the reason why you are here either." For the first time he hated his job, as Naruto's face lost its former radian at his remark.

"Your Chief requested our assistance because he doubted your way of solving the matter at hand, which led you to nowhere." Sasuke shifted Naruto's weight in his lap to keep him still when the blond tried to pull away in attempt to go back to his own seat. "You had a point. But as we all want to proceed _somewhere_, that point is now invalided. And unless you have another way to approach this matter, both I and Naruto are going to attend Konoha High School."

"But this is too risky. So far we couldn't point out what had happened to those eight kids." Tsunade said harshly, biting her thumb nail to spend some of her agitation.

"We can't make the best _fishcake_ without the best fish." Sasuke trailed the back of his forefinger along the faint scars on Naruto's cheek, not too visible for the eyes unless you stood close to the blond. "And you can't catch the best fish without throwing in some best baits."

Naruto pouted, because the blond had his back to everyone but Sasuke, no one but the black hair Uchiha saw it; as did Sasuke's smile, hidden from view by Naruto's upper body, so no one but Naruto knew it was there.

When Sasuke inclined his head at Sarutobi, all trails of his tenderness was gone, and he looked at the old man with an air of finally. "That was all for today. Now if you will excuse us, Mr. Sarutobi."

* * *

"Can I have a minute, Uchiha-kun." Sarutobi called back when the Uchiha in question opened the passenger door for Naruto.

Naruto already got one foot inside his car but looked up at the same time with his partner.

"I take it from your last name that you are related but exactly how you relate with Uchiha Itachi and his parents? And Naruto-kun," Sarutobi found it hard to looked away from this young man in particular for too long. "What could be your relation with Namikaze Minato?"

Naruto's fists were hidden from view by the car door, all the old man and his colleagues saw from the blond before he disappeared inside the car was an expression that far too unfitting for one at his seventeen years of age was capable of. It was the broken and closed off look they faced occasionally, where they were to inform the only person left of a family his beloved ones were no more.

That look almost made the old man recoiled and a sense of guilt hit him unknowingly for even asking. And if by the way the black hair Uchiha's eyes covered under his fringe after he closed Naruto's side door was any indication, Sarutobi knew what he was going to hear was not going to be pleasant in his ears.

"What are you usually do in October 10?" The question took them by surprise. "Do you like today?" Sasuke asked, not waiting for their answers for the first one.

"Today seventeen years ago was the day we lost our beloved people!" Tsunade got over her astonishment at his absurd question first and spat at him. "What make you think it was even likable to anyone in this town at all?!"

"Too bad. Unlike you I love today, very much so." The Uchiha rounded the front of his car to the driver side.

"You!" Kakashi and Jiraiya hold Tsunade back by her arms when the blonde attempted to lung at the smirking Uchiha, his face and eyes were too cruel beyond their belief. He looked every ounce like an ultimate villain that was always in his best friend role by the lovable protagonist's side after all their time together.

Sasuke placed his hand on the car handle and they heard a _click_ sound when the door was unlocked, "I celebrate today every years."

"What are you—" Sarutobi questioned, his eyes hard, when he finally found his voice, but he was cut off right away by the glare the Uchiha threw at them in the corner of his eye.

"With Naruto." Sasuke continued as if he was never interrupted. "Because it's his birthday, after all."

That shook the people stood there to the core and they couldn't snap out of it on time when Sasuke opened the door and sat down in his seat leisurely then drove away from the building.

* * *

Seated inside his own office was Orochimaru. His eyes glued into the screen of his own laptop as it showed the recording from a small intercom he had put under Sarutobi's shirt collar when the Chief was too occupied with his thought to realize. He pressed a button, the screen zoomed in Naruto's face and paused.

A chuckle was heard inside the room until it escalated into laughter. Orochimaru stood up abruptly from where he sat, his arms stretched on his sides, his own body shook with each vibration of the laugh that was spilling out from his throat.

"This is a masterpiece!" He declared as he pointed at the picture of Naruto in the screen. "MASTERPIECE!"

The room was erupted in madman laughter again.

* * *

A chill ran down the length of his spine and Naruto shivered in Sasuke's arms while they were lounging on the oversize couch, in the safety of their own spacious penthouse suite.

"Cold?" Sasuke asked, not stopping the motion of his fingers as they buried in blonde locks.

"More like someone is voodoo-ing me!" Naruto whimpered fearfully. "Look! Goosebumps are all over my arms!"

Sasuke chuckled and he tightened his hold on the blond. Naruto, not one to take affection for granted, nuzzled his face on the other Uchiha's chest, sighing and moaning contently.

"You are easy to please." Sasuke remarked, squeezed the blond tighter, smiling softly when Naruto squeaked, air was caught in his lung with no way out from the suddenly too tight embrace.

"It's because you love being difficult!" Naruto squirmed and wiggled on top of Sasuke to get him loosen his hold. He almost sighed in relief when pale arms pulled away from him until they crept down to his sides. Blue eyes narrowed at the smirking Uchiha, it would be sexy to see on daily basis without the devious gleams in said Uchiha's eyes. "Don't you da—gah!" Naruto's half-baked threat was short lived and he melted into a laughing mess atop Sasuke thanks to those relentless pale fingers poked on each and every of his ticklish spots. "No—hah ha—eek!"

"You were saying?" Sasuke growled playfully in Naruto's ear and gave the appendage a nip. He then flipped Naruto on his back and hovered over the blond, his hands and knees bracing himself up so they were not touching.

Naruto's chest heaved with heavy breathings but he was still grinning from ear to ear at the other Uchiha. Before Sasuke realized it, Naruto's arms shot out, wrapped around the older man's neck as did his legs around pale waist covered by dark blue yukata; and Naruto pulled Sasuke down flat against him. The surprise grunt passed pale pink lips converted into a hiss when Naruto rolled his hips against the clothed hardness slid over his thigh.

Naruto chuckled low in his throat. "Such indecent reaction in front of your student, _Uchiha-sensei_." Wicked tongue darted out from rosy lips and licked along the outline of one pale ear, all too soon filled with heat and blood at the blond's breaths and nips against it.

Sasuke groaned, buried his face in his blond's shoulder, his body shuddered, already started surrendering at the ministrations on his ear. He ground his hips down on Naruto's groin in retaliation, but only resulted in both of them moaning at the delicious friction it caused. And Naruto wanted more, he wanted control, and he wanted _Sasuke_!

Their lips found each other sloppily. Sasuke's fingers were back in blonde locks and they helped angling Naruto's head so they could deepen their kisses more, their tongues tangled in each other mouths from time to time as they fought, not quite giving up anytime soon.

Naruto's hands slipped themselves inside the lower opening of Sasuke's yukata when he fell on Naruto earlier, and found their targets. Groping and squeezing pale ass cheeks in his palms, Naruto made a triumphant noise when he swallowed Sasuke's groan after he forced the prizes in his hands down at the same time he jerked his hips up, and repeated. Sasuke had to tear his mouth away, but not bit down on his own bottom lip fast enough to keep his moans ripping away from him. As it was, his mouth left hang opened and all delicious noises to Naruto's ears were presented for the world to hear. And that spurred the blond on.

Naruto yanked the obi on Sasuke's yukata off, the front of Sasuke's attire opened when nothing hold them together anymore, exposed his creamy flesh for darkened blue eyes to feast on. One tan hand snaked in between their bodies, immediately took hold of Sasuke's dripping arousal stood proudly there uncovered, more of the much desired borderline wanton moans torn from Sasuke's lips as Naruto already set a fast and hard pace. Sasuke, at that moment, might as well forget his Uchiha name as he shamelessly fucked Naruto's close fist kept sliding up and down on his shaft.

Sasuke thought he was about to reach his perk when the coil in his stomach had hit the point of unbearable, Naruto's hand that was stroking him was replaced by the other one, dry and unyielding as it squeezed the head of his shaft harder to halt his much needed release. Had Sasuke been less of an Uchiha, he would started crying now.

However, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he settled for someone that was less of an Uchiha, anyway. That was why he ignored the Uchiha glaring dagger at the top of his blonde head and the painful grip said Uchiha's pale hand had in his hair, he kissed his way from Sasuke's throat downward, worked on some hickeys as he went, knowing and then hearing Sasuke's moans made their grand comeback. Naruto ducked his head lower so an erected nipple was a hair breath away from his lips, his gaze found Sasuke's widened eyes and kept them in contact when he encased the hard nub in his hot mouth. Sasuke was reintroduced of Naruto's hand, the hand that had stroked him earlier, slipped in between his ass cheeks, slicked with his own precum, a finger made its way inside him without much of a warning.

"Na—ruto!" Sasuke moaned, muffled as he dropped his head in blonde hair, curled himself over the blond's upper torso, torn between pressed more into Naruto's mouth as the blond sucked on his nipple like a feasting child, or rode Naruto's finger as it was moving in and out of him, probed his inside here and there but not where he wanted the most, and he knew Naruto had been doing this on purpose!

Naruto's mouth switched side and instead of being gentle, he bit down on the other nipple, not hard enough to be violent, but Sasuke didn't realize when he had three fingers inside him. It stung both places. Naruto pulled and released the nipple with his teeth then pulled it again before he bit down, timing nicely to catch it mid-way when it bounced back, then he sucked, hard, at the same time his fingers jabbed one certain spot inside Sasuke with a pro sniper's accuracy. It was too bad that no one alive long enough to tell how the Uchiha screamed Naruto's name when he was _finally_ allowed to come as Naruto's hand released his shaft at last; and if anyone wanted death came before its own time, they could try asking Naruto.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**End chapter's Note**

This is my first long and detailed lemon so far (despite only half of it was done by the end of this chapter). Usually I would just get it over with in one paragraph or briefly mentioned they did had sex or something implied it along the way. No idea why it came to me that I would write a lemon. So for the first time writing almost full out lemon, this was what I could do.

The chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday on Naruto's birthday but I couldn't finish it on time. I was a bit saddened but, well... at least I finished it in the end.


	3. Wish you a smutty birthday

Test... Test... Attention please! This is the corner where the writer inserted a disclaimer. Actually you only need to read the bold letters. It read "**Naruto is a manga series belonged to Masashi Kishimoto.**" Thank you for reading.

Now you can turn out if you are homophobes unless you are curious how they were being smutty smutty. But if you are curious about that, there are always wikis or google and other stuffs, for example, that frilly pink shop on the other side of the road.

I repeat. There were boyslove, yaoi, sexual situations of the pairing Naruto/Sasuke in this chapter. If you think Naruto or Sasuke should be ended up with Sakura or anyone else, this is not your lovely cup of tea.

Genres: AU, supernatural, reincarnation, occults, dark past (sensitive materials), mature themes.

_This chapter contented mature situations, as in sexual activities between two males (and slight bondage). If you, by chance, read and ignore this warning, be my guess. I did warn you._

* * *

**Chapter 3** \- _Wish you_ a_ smutty birthday_

* * *

"Here you are."

Tsunade didn't look up from her reading as Jiraiya came sitting on the available chair across her seat. Jiraiya eyed the mess of papers and old data files on the table Tsunade had laid before her, all with different information about the same familiar name.

"Find anything we haven't known yet?" Jiraiya asked, grabbed a random folder and pulled out its contents. These were too old and the papers were too delicate now. He had thought when they advanced to new technology all the data would have been transferred to a master computer so they could be accessed easier, despite there was always the chance that computer would be under attacked and everything went down by hackers. It didn't mean staying forgotten in this room was any safer when some mercenaries broke in and set the whole place on fire. But these information had been rotting in this place until they bothered right about now said something, right?

"I had Shizune double checked all the families and casualties in the incident seventeen years ago. There was none led to Naruto. Not even one of the lost families had any child at his age during that time." Tsunade set the paper she had done reading on top of the mess and released a long exhale. "The person himself is as mysterious as the Uchiha name itself."

Jiraiya didn't bother to ask about the black hair one. There was zero valuable information on any Uchiha beside their Uchiha name on different fields the family involved. In other word, the Uchihas covered almost everywhere and everything that had great impact on a country. Technologies, weaponries, securities, stock markets, economies, even education field and so on. They didn't appear in the media as often as most important individuals did. Instead, they used representatives for public speeches. The media couldn't even dig any deeper into their inner circle than what the Uchihas had already made publish themselves. However, when one or some of the Uchiha members ventured in the world, they made sure the people in contact with them, friends or foes, knew exactly who they were without fail. A normal person wouldn't want to challenge any Uchiha. There was one or two exceptions when a person was challenged by an Uchiha however, and that person was far from usual normal.

"How about getting Kakashi to contact Obito?" Jiraiya wondered aloud. "That Obito was an Uchiha himself after all, despite his personality was anything but." And the first one ever named Kakashi his rival, much to the latter's charging.

"Did." Kakashi croaked huskily from the entrance way, his shoulders hunched and he dragged himself tiredly to the table and fell in a heap on one row of the chairs next to Jiraiya.

Tsunade raised a blonde eyebrow at the new comer's miserable state and resumed her reading when she reached out to get another unopened folder.

Jiraiya looked over to Kakashi warily. "Do I want to know what hit you?"

There was tapping sound while Kakashi wrote something on his cellphone, and when he put it on the table, the note read: "He challenged me into eating ghost pepper."

Tsunade snorted when she glanced at it out of curiosity.

"And?" Jiraiya prompted, eyed Kakashi sympathetically.

Kakashi tapped on his cellphone again.

Tsunade frowned and stopped in the midst of her reading. She put the paper in her hand down and dug under the mess she had made impatiently. Judged by Kakashi's lack of enthusiasm in sharing what he knew that they didn't, there was nothing to expect from the younger Hatake now.

When Jiraiya was about to comment on whatever Kakashi wrote on his phone, Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. The action jerked Kakashi up startlingly as if he had awaken from a nightmare while Jiraiya gripped his heart in an attempt to keep it from running away from his ribcage.

"Back then Uchiha Fugaku was introduced as Minato's new partner because of Kushina's unexpected resignment." Tsunade hissed angrily, why she didn't look into this earlier? "She was out of radar until the same day _that_ happened!"

Kakashi's eyes widened in astonishment as he remembered back when suddenly Kushina informed him she was going away when his mentor invited him over for a family dinner. "I tried to ask her where she would be staying… and…"

Tsunade and Jiraiya held their breaths at his pause. This could be what they missed. Because Kakashi had been so young then, and he wouldn't look into it too much or even bothered with it.

"That was the first time I met those three Uchihas before Fugaku-san and his wife were formally introduced in the HQ the following day!" Kakashi hushed out, his awfully aching throat forgotten as he tried to sort out his memories. "They had already known each other!"

Tsunade clicked her tongue irritatedly. Minato was not someone who would partner with anyone, especially some random stranger, and made the best of his performance. His companionship with Fugaku was a talk in their office for as long as they went, she even lost her bet when they compared the efficient of Minato and Fugaku in action with Minato and Kushina's. There should be something to note at that point, because Uchiha would _never_ give any outsider the chance to approach them let alone entrust their backs to someone else beside their own family. But they had been too exuberant at the proceeding in positive direction of the case at that moment to be bothered by this fact. And it led to a good possibility.

"Kushina might stay with the Uchiha during her absent." She concluded. There was no other way to get out of media's eyes for that long. It was almost ten months— "Fuck!" Tsunade cursed. And by the look on both Jiraiya and Kakashi's face, they had also arrived at the same direction as her thought.

* * *

"Naruto! Naru—!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hands away from honey color chest to sit up and sealed their lips together, swallowed the mantra only consisted of his name, guided the captured pale wrists around his neck.

Sasuke slammed his hips down, sucked Naruto deeper inside him. Naruto moaned his name nonsensically in his mouth. They licked and nibbled, soothing each other and tasting blood, more often than not teeth accidently nicked oversensitive lips or grazed tongue by their rapid movements. Sweat dripped down from his forehead, glued a longer strand of black hair over his eyes, Sasuke pulled back from their kisses to shake the sticky lock away, not faltered in his speed while he continuously impaled himself on Naruto's erection.

One hand gripped Sasuke's hip with a bruising force to steady themselves, Naruto entertained his other hand once again with a wanderlust tendency. He felt Sasuke quivered wherever his fingertips brushed teasingly over taut muscles of strong pale back. Naruto hardly ever underestimated how far he effected Sasuke and vice-versa, it never failed to impress him knowing this fact.

Naruto latched his mouth on one particular purple hickey on Sasuke's neck and renewed the mark he had left there. With his sensitive spot abused and the head of Naruto's shaft rammed on his prostate almost brutally, contradicted to the feather touches up and down his back, Sasuke was overloaded with too many sensations all at one, but above all else, he felt _alive_.

Naruto's hand left Sasuke's back and slithered in between their bodies.

There was an expression on Sasuke's face Naruto didn't actually like too much, especially whenever he was with the other Uchiha. Sasuke would get sentimental all of a sudden when he had Naruto by and for himself. Not so often but a certain negative thought would cross Sasuke's mind, that one day Naruto would disappear from the raven's life again, and Sasuke would leap back into _existing_. Sasuke then would look lost and lonely even when he held Naruto in his arms. And _that_ look was slowly made an appearance on Sasuke's face now. Naruto surely didn't want an autopilot Sasuke riding him while the raven was occupied with Naruto but at the same time _not_ _Naruto_.

Sasuke arched his back and let out a loud moan when Naruto's hand sized his neglected length, brought back to present by the suddenness of addition pleasure on his person. His glazed eyes found Naruto's stormy blues, his heart beat even faster if possible. Sasuke found himself on his back before he could tell the ceiling and the wall apart only because Naruto was hovering above him and drove into him harder and faster than before, took over his control. Sasuke was unable to remember his own name let alone think about anything else in that matter. Naruto was on a mission to reduce Sasuke into the moaning mess he was now, after all.

"That's it, Sasuke." Naruto growled, pleasing with the wanton gibberish half moan half whine uncontrollable spilled out from Sasuke now. "Look at _me_. See _me_." Naruto punctured each sentence with essentially hard thrusts. "I am your _present_!"

"Na—aaah—na—naru—uh—!" Sasuke tried to form the name between moans, but Naruto certainly wasn't about to make it any easy for him.

"Yes." Naruto hissed. _Yes, Sasuke!_ Sasuke was beautiful, his movements, his face contorted in pleasure pain, his long legs gripped Naruto's hips, his toes curled, his overheated inside surrounded Naruto, his fingers gripped the bed sheet too tight his knuckles almost adopted the linen's color. "Call _my name_, Sasuke!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed his completion at Naruto's command, his continuously abused prostate still being hammered even when he had nothing more to give. Naruto was relentless and already stroked Sasuke's half-spent arousal back, not slowing down his thrusts while he did so.

Sasuke shook his head weakly in an empty protest. His mind was exhausted but his body had already embraced the sweet torture promised to come eagerly if his moans kept echoing in the room was anything to go by.

"We are nowhere nearly done." Naruto murmured softy in his ears, belied the rough pace his still long and hard and thicker shaft nailed Sasuke into the mattress. "Sa—" Ah… how he was twisted. "Sss—" Getting off on Sasuke's pleasure. "_Uke_…"

How Sasuke could dare to forget a deadly fact that Naruto was a jealous lover. And even Sasuke himself had not been able to _walk straight_ after having a taste of one Naruto who was jealous of _himself_.

* * *

Shizune almost jumped out of her skin when a loud crash boomed from the data room. She was torn between checking out and followed Tsunade's order to not interrupt her when the blonde was inside. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi had come in and none of them got out ever since.

Tsunade was breathing raggedly and her knuckles had started to show signs of an upcoming ugly bruise, she paid it and the pain no heed however. Jiraiya and Kakashi behind her were fairing no better. The long white hair novelist was still gritting his teeth, some of his gums had already bled from the pressure. Kakashi's nails dug in his fists, a medical treatment would be required if the blood flow was not going to stop anytime soon.

They had hit a dead end.

Kushina was carrying during that incident and her unborn child had not survived to greet the world. They hadn't been informed about this because Kushina's distance relatives had come to claim the dead infant and buried him in her hometown.

They could never doubt the accurate of their forensic team. Tsunade was Konoha's Head of the Forensics after all. At this moment how she wished she wasn't, so she could still nurture her hope by not placing her trust on the reports and thought of other ways to prove how incompetent the officers were. Her grip on the old report tightened until it crumpled under her abnormal strength. That was when something caught her attention.

_Yakushi Kabuto._

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Who is Yakushi Kabuto?" She demanded, glaring darkly at Jiraiya and Kakashi. "There was not any person with that name in my team back then."

"Why?" Jiraiya frowned, shared Kakashi's confusion and he voiced their thoughts. "Where did you get that from?"

"He was the one submitted Kushina's forensic report." Tsunade threw what left of the tatter paper on the table, enough to show the name in question. "I want all we can get about this Yakushi Kabuto, and fast." She looked pointedly at Jiraiya, whom gave a curt nod.

"Since we are at this, let's talk about my conversation with Obito." Kakashi spoke, caught the bandages Tsunade threw at his head when she was done raiding the emergency first aids cabinet in the room.

"I don't want to hear how he chatted with your Rin while you were not looking." Tsunade grumbled, nursing her own bleeding knuckles. Knocking a whole shelf off its place was not a good idea after the anger wore of after all, well it served the purpose at that time or she might accidentally dislocate Jiraiya's neck from where he stood.

"I'll skip that one." Kakashi sighed dejectedly, had been hoping to blow off some steam. "Obito said 'who's that?' when I asked him about Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tell me one reason why I haven't flipped this table at your face yet in ten second sharp." Tsunade threatened menacingly, looking forward to bite his head off.

Kakashi, instead of being intimidated, lounged back in his seat, his arms threw over the back of his chair and he glanced up at the boring light blue ceiling. "That said many things."

"Let's hear your theory." Jiraiya said, already worked on his laptop for the Yakushi Kabuto name. Tsunade was not the only one desperately wanted to hear about this unknown person.

"Obito is an Uchiha." Kakashi stated the obvious.

"Are you testing my patient?" The knuckles on her good hand gave several cracking sounds when Tsunade tested them while holding another report involved Kushina with her injured hand. Whoever got the kid would be in the record somewhere.

"Of course not. But as I said, he is an Uchiha." Kakashi repeated. "And he asked back as if he didn't know."

"Your point?" Tsunade humored him, shuffling the papers and scanned them over carefully. She had been reckless today and almost missed too many important points. They couldn't waste any more time beating around the bush.

"He never denied not knowing either." Kakashi muttered to himself. "The Uchihas, as far as we know, only said yes or no or they didn't say anything at all."

"Get to the point." Tsunade ordered impatiently. It was so quiet to read before these two got in!

"He might drop a hint about Uchiha Sasuke being someone at high position in their family and we'd better not stand in his way." Kakashi concluded. "I had thought about the possibility of the guy being from a lower branch, but the Obito we know would be babbling Sasuke here Sasuke there if that was the case."

"You need to remember he yapped about Itachi only because that kid came with the Uchiha package introduced to us seventeen years ago." Tsunade commented drily, she was about to say something more when her mind rehearsed and registered what she had just said. She promptly slammed her head on the table, almost snapped it in half. "I need coffee… My brain is dying…"

Jiraiya would console her if he sat beside her, but for the sake of keeping his bones intact, that was not an option. So he stood up and stretched, turned his head over to Kakashi, he offered, "You want coffee or something else?"

"Anything to help my throat, please." Kakashi whined, now he was reminded of it from having nothing to do, and the pain came back twentyfold.

* * *

The handcuffs jingled with each push and pull of Naruto's length in and out of him from behind and Sasuke struggled not to break the chains, not to dislodge the decorate posts on the headboard these two handcuffs were attached to, and most priority _not_ to use the "safe words".

_'Alright now Sasuke. You are to remember I like these handcuffs to don't break them. I also like this bed soaked in yours and mine cum so don't make us call room service to change anew because you deformed it. Your safe word is _"harder"_, you can also use _"faster"_ in case you forget the first one, _"please"_ works too since I am a good person.'_

And here they were.

Naruto kissed and altered between licked and nipped his back lovingly, tan hands explored his body with a sense of timid that could only from the first time lover when the blond slowly sunk into him, let his sweet spot feel the full length of Naruto's arousal rubbed it back and forth when Naruto retreated just at slowly. Naruto was _making love_ to him after chaining him to the bed with handcuffs. Sasuke wanted to drown himself to death.

Sasuke could hear the pathetic in his miserable moans, wanting for more but unable to voice it. His legs were spread and chained to the two other bedposts just as his hands and he was suspended in the air, giving him no way to push back on Naruto for strength or speed control. He was completely vulnerable at Naruto's mercy. And mercy he received none.

"It's common sense to be fast and rough when using bondage, _Usuratonkachi_." Sasuke seduced from above the haze of agonizing pleasure his body was undergoing. It was a miracle his vocal cord even worked at this point from all kinds of pitch Naruto had put him through.

His back was covered with Naruto's front, tan fingers lazily tweaked his nipples and lips nipped a sensitive spot under his ear. Hearing his remark, the vibrant chuckle from Naruto's chest traveled through his body and rushed south. One of Naruto's hand left a nipple and came up to lift his chin, extended his neck for Naruto's mouth to feast on again. That same hand trailed a zigzag pattern from his throat downward until it wrapped around his leaking shaft, lazily twisted and turned, moved up and down at the speed his inside was being subjected to. Sasuke was whimpering now.

"That's where false security came to play, you taught me that, Sasuke." Naruto whispered against the back of his neck. "When your enemies expected violent, you gave tenderness until all guards dropped, like how to treat a wounded animal."

The pace was killing him, had him fought to stay surfaced and hang on his rational, but Sasuke was submerged again, deeper this time when his body convulsed, another orgasm ripped out of him. He felt Naruto's load fill him again and he knew no more.

Naruto made a quick work on ripping the soiled sheet off the bed then released Sasuke from the cuffs. He gently lowered the unconscious Uchiha on the soft mattress and laid down, pulling Sasuke in his arms. "Common sense doesn't existed in our world." Naruto confided in the silent room. "Sasuke was neither an enemy so I don't have any reason to break him, nor he was a wounded animal so I couldn't release him back to the wild. "

Naruto ducked his head so he was face to face with Sasuke, he leaned closer and attached their lips, he kept till for a while then drew back and cuddled the other Uchiha. Naruto sighed contently when Sasuke's scent filled his nostril.

"He is _my Sasuke_, so I'm going to treat his wounds and keep him forever."

* * *

Orochimaru stood up from his work table and stretched. He gave one last glance at his shutting down laptop before smirking cruelly and left the room.

* * *

Black eyes narrowed after reading his new mail. Could anything else going to happen next before he gave up his much needed sleep completely? He sighed, already regretted not coming with them.

"I'm bored…"

The light bulb went off in his head, plastered a sadistic smile on his face. Whoever in sight caught his newest expression was either started whimpering or already scurried off in the opposite direction. He paid them no mind, striding purposely to his destination, greeted anyone bowed their heads toward him with the same gesture along the way. Finally, he stood facing the door to his entertainment.

His shoulders shook when he initiated a low chuckling, someone squeaked fearfully in the background and their hurried footsteps fading almost instantly. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his smile still in place.

* * *

There were always someone given a special treatment in a person's life. For example, a different ringtone to a certain person, so when that person called, there was no need to look at the caller ID to know who was waiting on the other line.

Naruto's index finger tapped the green button on Sasuke's cellphone when it wouldn't stop blinking for a while now and set it on loud speaker. In Sasuke's case, there was only one person belonged to the list of 'I couldn't answer your call because I didn't hear any ringtone or buzzing'.

"Good near midnight. You've reached the fucking sexy Uchiha Sasuke. But currently the fucking sexy Uchiha Sasuke was sleeping off his post-coital tristesse so you will have to either waaaaaiiiiit or call back laaaateeeeer!" Naruto pressed with glee.

Sasuke wouldn't wake up for another while. After all he was unconscious, not sleeping. That and Naruto's fingers was working magic on his scalp, if Sasuke was awake he would be purring like a cat with this treatment, but when Sasuke was sleeping, the sensation would make him clutch his sleep like a child did his teddy bear.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Naruto. I see you have a pleasant day today." A pleased voice replied. If this smooth tone was not laced with dark humor and sadistic tendency, it would be at second place on Naruto's list of favorite bedroom voice. Of course, Sasuke's always came first.

"Thank you, I know I do." Naruto grinned, knowing the other person couldn't see him but hearing well the high spirit in his voice.

"I would call your phone earlier and might catch my chance of hearing Sasuke moaning like a cat in heat to make a new voice system from him for the black market auction." The person elaborated. "But I figured you would help decreasing global population if that was the case."

If this was anyone else Naruto would be at their throat in an instant without second thought, but with this person, an amused blonde eyebrow arched up instead. Rather than screaming "Damn right!" angrily to the receiver, he quipped, "I would be happy to receive the original record as my birthday gift from you. But any copy wasn't in my hand would be eliminated together with its owner."

"If you were the same as you are now on any other day of the year, Sasuke would be elated." The person sighed dramatically.

"His back side wouldn't be too happy when he woke up in the morning though. You are not the one will be deal with his manly PMS all day after that." Naruto grumbled moodily to himself. "Also he would reclaim his seme status when he woke up and I wouldn't be able to stop him, not that I would." Naruto declared.

"Naruto, as much as I would like to hear the sound any of you made in bed or your kitchen counter in the matter to raise fund for my pleasure-only credit card, that was the extent of my sanity's endurance. I wouldn't want my mind to be scarred morally knowing your sexual appetite also." The person pointed out and Naruto stifled his mirth with an unoccupied hand over his mouth.

Sasuke stirred a little when Naruto was shaking slightly with laughter. That only got Naruto to kiss him chaste on the lips and cradled his head over Naruto's heart to stop him from finding Naruto unconsciously in his mind and waking himself up in the process. As it was, Sasuke got lulled back to sleep by Naruto's scent around himself and the familiar heartbeat right in his ears, more than enough proofs to assure himself Naruto was near.

"How is he?" The person inquired with a softer tone, voice mixed in a tad of concern rarely in the display.

Naruto almost forgot about the other person he was talking over the phone still there until he heard his voice.

"He's back to sleep." Naruto replied, his lips brushed Sasuke's forehead tenderly. "He will be fine." Naruto added, more for the other person's sake than himself, because he knew Sasuke was fine without verbal acknowledgement. Naruto could hear a relief sigh from the other end, no matter how inaudible it was.

"It was supposed to be tomorrow that I will let you know everything you need to infiltrate a certain high school in Konoha was done, and you two can have your senior students' romance at the start of next week." The smooth neutral tone was back.

His birthday pleasure had made him totally forget about _that_. Naruto frowned, all of a sudden wondered if his decision was actually good for their sex life at all. He could blame his doubt for the fact that he had a very much ravished and still naked Sasuke on the same bed with him, who in their right mind would even remember the school not to mention care about it? On second thought, the teacher's desk, or the blackboard, or the classroom windows, or right on student's seat, and if the principle was on one of his or her lucky day, Naruto wouldn't mind baptize the table for him or her. Naruto's inner twelve years old gleefully rubbed his palms together and cackled lewdly.

"Please keep your thought to yourself, Naruto. I can see how your mind is working in my head and I am not sure if I can ever have my daily guilty pleasure at this rate." The person scolded fondly, if that was even possible.

"We don't really need to spawn a new Uchiha anytime soon, so who cared if you can't get it up!" Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at the phone.

"At the very least, do keep it down. I don't want my reappearance in Konoha will be at the police station to bail you two out for your extreme M-rate display of public affection." The person mused, actually thinking about the quite high possibility of that scenario.

"Sexing in the places where you know you could get caught is quite arousing, you know!" Naruto boasted. Thanks to the pillows propped his upper torso up when he had a certain raven head sprawled on his chest, Naruto could still leer at half of Sasuke's pale butt visible what with the thin sheet covered the rest of his eyes candy.

Naruto heard an impatient sigh from the phone, his hand leisurely weaved through the raven locks and resumed massaging Sasuke's scalp. "What? If you can't stomach your lover-less life any longer seeing us lovey-dovey then get yourself one or some." Naruto suggested wittily. "It's not our fault if your standard is too high even among Uchihas, you know."

"I am not as openly to discuss my love life as you, thank you for your concern." The person huffed. "But that's not why I move this call to a day earlier."

"I haven't started ignoring you yet." Naruto defensed, his other hand worked on Sasuke's lower back to loosen up some kinks there. Hearing Sasuke moaned and groaned in his sleep from the sensation was a bonus.

"I wouldn't mind humor you longer but since I need sleep as any normal human, I will make this short. The helmet was discovered. Good night, Naruto, Sasuke." The line went dead before Naruto could reply with his night wish.

"Good night, _nii-chan_." Naruto mumbled in the silent room. He then embraced Sasuke and closed his eyes, took in a long breath mingled with Sasuke's scent.

Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist. Naruto felt lips kissed the skin over his heart then trailed up and stopped at his mouth. Naruto pressed back into the kiss, then another and another, unconsciously his hands moved around Sasuke's neck and pulled the raven impossibly closer. Their kisses were slow and sensual and drawing a sense of dizziness. At length, Naruto turned his head slightly to the side to catch his breath, giving Sasuke time to regain his own.

They laid facing each other now, hands still in place while they were kissing earlier and tangled limps. Naruto pressed their foreheads together and Sasuke closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Naruto all around him. "You heard?" Sasuke heard Naruto inquired, their lips brushing when Naruto spoke.

"Some." Sasuke replied, not opened his eyes.

Naruto hummed. He initiated another kiss this time, with Sasuke had already on top of him and two of something between their legs were reawakening from their intimacy. "Fill me?" Naruto proposed debauchedly, his eyes glazed and half-masted zeroed in Sasuke's shimmering blacks was replete with his own lust.

"With _pleasure_." Sasuke indulged, already on his merry way to paint his second mark on the skin over Naruto's picking up pulse. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands from his neck and over their heads, lacing theirs fingers.

Sasuke didn't like owing anyone most of the time. But when he did, he always made sure to return the favors, interest included.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

There is a person I really want to talk to. That person was the very reason why there was a really big different of this story compared to its earlier state if any of you had already read them. Despite what she/he said was for another story, and I will be working on that given time, I wrote this chapter and rewrote the previous chapters with what he/she told me in mind. I wanted to say thank you to her/him if that person would give me a PM when she/he read this.


End file.
